Everybody but Heath
by Vol lady
Summary: I've read a boatload of "Heath is hurt/sick" fan fiction stories. This one is the flip side. Everyone in the family EXCEPT Heath is injured, and he is running ragged to try to help them. Set a few months after Heath's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody but Heath

Autumn 1876

Chapter 1

It had been a long drive at the time of the year when the nights and some of the days were turning cold and snow could be seen falling in the higher mountains to the east. The herd they moved was large and it seemed to take forever to get to southern California, where the army took delivery. In reality it took three weeks to accomplish everything – the drive, the delivery, the paperwork. It also took Nick, Heath and all but two hands they left at the ranch. Nick didn't much like leaving his mother and sister there alone for that long – they'd done it before, but not for so long – but he coerced Jarrod into delaying his business in San Francisco and staying with them, and he thought that would be enough.

Nick and Heath were both bone tired after completing the deal, but it was only noontime and they decided they wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Giving the other drovers an extra two days to get back, they took off and were riding past the sign for the Barkley ranch late in the morning, in a little under a week.

It was a welcome sight. Nick even stopped beside the sign, surprising Heath, who also had to stop. "What are you doing?" Heath asked.

"Savoring the moment," Nick said with a sigh and a smile. "What do you want to bet our beds are made with nice fresh linens, and Silas has something warm and good for dinner, and Jarrod has some of the scotch of his ready to pour?"

Nick had wired ahead to let the family know they would be arriving today. Heath could tell he was expecting nothing short of a homecoming bathed in kisses, liquor and good food. Heath smiled. "Who, knows, Nick? Maybe they got tired of waiting for us and all up and went to San Francisco."

"No, no," Nick said. "You wait and see what kind of reception we get. It'll knock your socks off."

Heath looked down at his feet. "Well, I been wearing this pair for three days now. I expect they won't even COME off."

They moved on at a quicker pace, and soon the house came into sight. They almost galloped into the stable yard, expecting one of the hands to come out of the barn to help with their horses, but no one did.

They took their horses into the barn themselves. There was no one there. There was no one anywhere.

"Huh," Nick said as he dismounted and began to unsaddle his horse. "I wonder where Malone is."

Heath also dismounted and got his horse unsaddled. "Maybe in the house. It is lunchtime."

"Well, let's get on inside and brush the horses down later. I got an itch."

"An itch?"

"Malone should be here. I'm hoping there's nothing wrong."

They were off to the house in only a minute or two. They went in the back door. There was no scent of food for lunch, and passing by the dining room, they saw no one and no food there. They hurried on into the foyer. No one was in the living room, but there were bloodstains on the floor of the foyer. Panic set in.

"Mother?!" Nick yelled. "Audra! Jarrod! Where are you?!"

They froze when they saw Dr. Merar on the landing at the top of the stairs. They both ran up to him.

"What is it?" Nick asked. "What's happened?"

The doctor looked exhausted, and down the hall they could see his wife was even with him. "Calm down first, Nick," Dr. Merar said.

As Nick took a deep breath, Heath asked, "Where's the family? Are they all right?"

"Each in their room," Dr. Merar said. "There was trouble the night before last. We got your wire you'd be here today, so Mrs. Merar and I have stayed until you got here."

"Where's Mother?" Nick asked. "Is she hurt?"

Nick started for his mother's room, but Dr. Merar put a hand on his chest and stopped him. He decided to say things fast. "Three men broke in to rob the place the night before last. They shot your mother, your sister, Jarrod, Silas and both the hands you left here, then took what they could carry and fled. One of your hands was able to go for help. The sheriff brought us out here and he's already gone out with a posse to find the men who did this."

When they heard that everyone had been shot, Nick and Heath both nearly fell down. "How bad are they?" Heath asked.

Dr. Merar sighed. "Silas is awake and recovering. He was shot in the left arm, but it didn't hit bone. He'll be up and around in another day or so. Your mother was hit in the upper chest. The bullet went through without damaging anything vital, but she lost a lot of blood. She's not awake yet, but she's as well as I can expect."

"Audra and Jarrod, and the other hand?" Nick asked.

"I've got your hand in a guest room. He has two wounds – both in the back. He's not out of the woods yet, but I've done all I can do. The hand who came to town for help is still there, recovering from a shoulder wound."

"Audra and Jarrod?" Heath asked.

Dr. Merar sighed. "They're both badly hurt. Your brother took bullets in his left side and upper chest. I had to take both of them out, and the one in his side shows signs of infection. He's come around once or twice but hasn't been coherent. Your sister was hit across the right side of her head. It's not as bad as it could have been, but she hasn't awakened and that gives me a lot of cause for concern."

"Do any of them need transfusions or anything like that?" Heath asked.

Dr. Merar shook his head. "If you'd been here when I first arrived, I'd have considered risking it for your mother but she has color back and I'm less concerned."

"Can we see them?" Nick asked.

"Not given the state you're in. You two need to clean up and clean up good before you see any of them."

Nick and Heath looked at each other. They were both bordering on frantic, but they were trying to stay calm and sensible. "We need to tend to the horses first," Heath said.

Nick nodded. "Then we'll clean up. Doc, can you stay longer?"

Dr. Merar nodded. "We'll be here."

Nick and Heath hurried back to the stable, but as soon as they were outside, Nick suddenly felt light-headed and began to reel. Heath caught him and sat him down on a nearby bench.

"Take it easy, Nick," Heath said. "We don't need you passing out and hurting yourself."

"I'm sorry, I've never done that before," Nick said.

"You've never had your entire family shot before," Heath said.

Nick looked up at his younger brother. Maybe it was because Heath hadn't been here that long that he was staying calm and collected, or maybe it was just his nature to stiffen in a crisis, but Nick was suddenly very grateful he was not trying to bear up under this alone.

His dizziness started to turn into rage. "I'm gonna kill the sons of $^# %$ who did this."

"Keep your head, Nick. We got bigger problems than getting even for this. We're gonna have to dig in and help with the family. The sheriff has a big lead on us, too. If the men who did this can be found, the posse will find them."

"Yeah," Nick said and got up.

Heath kept a hand on Nick's arm. "You okay now?"

"Yeah," Nick said and headed for the barns.

Heath went along after him, and in a few moments they were brushing down their horses and trying not to rush the job. The horses seemed to sense something was wrong, though. Each of them kept looking back at his rider, as if something in the way they were being treated told them that things around here were wrong. Nick's horse whinnied at him. Nick gave him a pat on the neck and a gentle rub behind the ear, but it was more himself he was soothing, not the horse.

Whether it was for himself or his horse, it didn't work. Nick was turned slightly when his horse shifted and suddenly Nick was crushed between the horse's rump and the post of the stall. He felt his ribs caving in, and even though he tried not to so as not to scare the horse more, he cried out.

"Nick!" Heath yelled and went to him right away. He was able to pull him out of the stall, and they both fell down, free of the horses.

Nick grabbed his side and grimaced.

Heath started to his feet, pulling Nick along. "Nick, are you hurt?"

"Ribs," Nick said. "Got my ribs."

"Can you stand?"

"Help me."

Heath helped him up and then supported him as they went to the house. All the way Heath was thinking, _Dear God in heaven, I'm the only one left. Don't let me get hurt too. Please, God._

Heath was helping Nick through the upstairs hall to his room when the doctor came out of Audra's room and saw them. "What happened?"

"Horse caught him against the stall," Heath said. "I think he cracked some ribs."

They got Nick into his room and out of his shirt. It wasn't until he was on top of his bed and Heath was taking his boots off that he opened his eyes again. "I don't believe this," was the first thing Nick said.

Heath got him out of his pants. The doctor was gently probing his side, but Nick was grunting with every touch. "Believe it," Dr. Merar said. "You've got busted ribs. Heath, we need to clean him up before I bandage these, and once I do, Nick Barkley, you're in bed at least until tomorrow."

Nick groaned and swore under his breath. "Looks like I'm leaving you to take care of the family, Heath," he finally sighed.

"We'll stay as long as we can," Dr. Merar said.

Heath nodded, and Nick grimaced again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Nick was taped up and put to bed, Heath left the horses as they were and washed up quickly. He changed his clothes and went to the kitchen searching for whatever he could cobble together for lunch for himself, Nick and the Merars. He found a big bowl of stew and a full loaf of bread that didn't look very old. Heath quickly got wood for the stove and got it going again to heat the stew and make coffee.

After he got everything ready and on the table, he took a moment to take a breath. He wasn't light-headed, but inside he was torn up something fierce. He looked up the back stairs, desperately wanting to see his brothers, his sister, his mother.

He had just found them. How could it be possible that he could lose them?

 _Can't think about that right now, Heath. There's too much to do._

Heath ate quickly and then took a tray up to Nick's room. On the way, he saw the Merars and told them food was ready in the kitchen.

When he went into Nick's room, he was surprised to see Nick sitting up, his back against the headboard. "Ain't that uncomfortable?"

"Everything's uncomfortable," Nick said.

Heath put the tray onto his brother's lap. "Eat this. It's pretty darned good."

Nick dug in, but just swallowing hurt his side. "Has the doc said anything more about the others?" he asked quietly.

"No," Heath said. "I thought I'd talk to him some more before I look in on them."

"I wish we had more help here."

"We will, day after tomorrow probably. Meantime, if you take it easy till tomorrow you might be able to get up and around by tomorrow night."

Nick rested for a moment, shutting his eyes. "Why don't you go check with the doc and look in on everybody else? I'm not going anywhere."

Heath said, "Okay. Just don't spill anything or try to get up and clean it up if you do."

Heath went out and back downstairs. The Merars were in the kitchen eating. The doctor told Heath it was all right to check on everyone. Heath fixed a tray of food up for Silas first and took it to him.

The older man was sitting up in bed, reading a book, when Heath came in. He had his left arm in a sling but otherwise looked pretty good. His face lit up when he saw who had come in. "Mr. Heath!"

Heath broke into the first grin he'd had since he got home. "Hey, there, you old warhorse. How you feeling?"

Silas put his book aside. "I'd feel a lot better if I was up helping with the family, but I'm awful glad to see you."

"I brought you some lunch," Heath said and put the tray on Silas's lap. "Eat up and keep doing well and the doc says you can be up by tomorrow."

"How is everybody? Nobody's told me anything since early this morning."

"Everyone is hanging in there," Heath said. "I haven't seen them yet."

"Mr. Nick back too?"

Heath sighed. "Yeah, but the first thing he did was make his horse mad and he got caught between Coco and a post. He's upstairs with some busted ribs."

Silas looked distraught. "Oh, no, you mean you and the doctor are having to care for everybody on your own?"

"Mrs. Merar is here too, but yeah, that's about the size of it."

"I can get out of this bed now – "

"No, you can't. You follow the doctor's orders. When you're ready, he'll tell you, and believe me, I'll be glad to get you cooking again. This is the last of that stew and the bread. We might have some roast beef, but that'll be gone for dinner."

Silas sighed. "I ain't never seen a time like this, Mr. Heath."

"What happened, Silas? Do you know?"

"I was in the kitchen. I heard Mrs. Barkley shoutin' and went into the livin' room just in time to see Mr. Jarrod get shot, in the door toward the study. Then Mrs. Barkley and Miss Audra was hit, right away, and then me. I never even got a good look at who shot us. That's all I remember before I woke up, sittin' on the floor by the stairs. The Barkleys – they was all lyin' right where they was shot. Whoever shot them was gone. I crawled over to Mrs. Barkley, and right about then the sheriff came in, and the doctor and his missus right behind him. After that, I don't remember. I guess somebody brought me back here, 'cause I woke up done up like this. Is the doctor gonna let you see the family?"

"Yeah, I'm going there next."

"You go on then. I'll take care of feeding myself, and I'll be all right. You go see them and you come back and tell me how they are."

Heath smiled. "All right, Silas. You take care of yourself, and I'll be back soon as I can."

Silas nodded with a smile, and Heath went out. He headed for the stairs and found Dr. and Mrs. Merar already heading upstairs again.

"Hey, you both need some rest," Heath said to them.

"We need to change Jarrod's bandages and look in on the ladies and your hired man," Dr. Merar said.

"How can I help?" Heath asked.

Dr. Merar said, "You can help me with Jarrod for a start."

"Lead the way," Heath said.

He wasn't sure he was ready to see Jarrod lying senseless in his bed. This was the first time he'd seen anybody sick or injured that badly since he got here, but Heath followed the doctor into Jarrod's room and steeled himself.

Jarrod was lying fretfully, reaching, mumbling. If he had some color now, Heath was glad he hadn't seen him before, because now he was pale and perspiring. Dr. Merar immediately put a hand on Jarrod's forehead. "Not too bad," he said, and he gently pulled the blanket back.

Jarrod had one bandage on his left side and one on his chest, squares of bandages. They were taped into place; he was not taped all around. Abruptly, he opened his eyes.

"Take it easy, Jarrod," Dr. Merar said. "You're safe. Everyone is safe. Heath, I'm gonna take these bandages off. Come over here and take them."

Heath came close. Jarrod closed his eyes and blurted sickly when the doctor took the bandages off. The wound in his side looked unhappy, but the chest wound looked clean. The doctor held the old bandages out and Heath took them.

"There's a trash basket over by his desk – you can put those in there," Dr. Merar said, and Heath did as he was told.

"Mother – Audra – " Jarrod moaned.

"They're all right, Jarrod," Dr. Merar said.

But Jarrod just kept asking for them. He wasn't hearing what the doctor was saying.

"Jarrod, you've been shot and you have a fever," Dr. Merar said to him. "Your mother and your sister are all right."

The doctor set about setting new bandages. Heath saw him put an ugly brown ointment of some sort on each of the new squares of bandage he was putting on. "This stuff looks awful, but it's good at drawing infection out," Dr. Merar said and put tape on to hold the bandages down. As he pulled the blanket back up, Jarrod tried to get up.

Dr. Merar pushed him down. "Not yet, Jarrod. You need to stay in bed."

Jarrod mumbled something.

Dr. Merar looked at Heath. "Try talking to him, reassure him. Hearing your voice might help."

Heath drew closer to his older brother and spoke softly. "Take it easy, Pappy. You're doing fine, and everybody else is fine, too. You just gotta get some rest and get well."

Jarrod's eyes fluttered open, looked at Heath, and then closed again. He sighed and was still.

The doctor motioned Heath out of the room, and they left together. Once in the hall, the doctor left the door slightly open and stopped Heath to talk to him when they were a few steps away. "I don't know how it's going to go with that infection. He's probably in for a rough night."

"What can I do?" Heath asked.

"I'm going to go look in on your hired man in the guest room now," Dr. Merar said. "My wife has gone to check on your mother and sister. She'll be with one of them. Why don't you go see if you can do anything?"

Heath nodded and immediately went for Audra's room, the closest. Mrs. Merar was not in there, but Heath went in anyway, to see how his sister was doing. She was still, as if she were sleeping. There was a patch of bandage on her right temple, but her color was good. So why wasn't she waking up?

Heath stooped beside her, gently touching her hair. He spoke softly into her ear. "Time for you to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. I got everybody else in bed, and I'm gonna need your help. Everybody's doing fine, but you know how they can all be. Pretty helpless sometimes. I need you, Sis. Wake up as soon as you can."

If she heard, she didn't give any inkling of it. Looking at the location of the wound, Heath didn't understand how she could have been unconscious for a day and a half, but then he thought, _She saw everybody but Silas get hit. No wonder she doesn't want to wake up._

He leaned a little closer. "Audra, everyone is gonna be okay. Remember that. Come back to me soon, all right?"

She still didn't stir. Heath kissed her cheek and went out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heath felt himself beginning to tremble by the time he made it to his mother's room. He looked in through the door before entering. Mrs. Merar was there, bending over Victoria. She looked over her shoulder at him and said, "You can come in."

Heath went in, watching as Mrs. Merar pulled the blanket up over Victoria's shoulders. Victoria was very still, but not as pale as Jarrod had looked. Her face was not relaxed. It was as if she were still worrying even though she was unconscious.

Mrs. Merar said, "I just finished changing the bandages. Her wounds – entrance and exit – they look pretty good."

"Has she come to at all?" Heath asked.

Mrs. Merar shook her head. "No."

Heath heaved a big sigh.

Mrs. Merar touched his arm. "I know this looks terrible, but it's not as bad as it seems. Mrs. Barkley is doing much better today than she was yesterday. I've been able to get her to take fluids even though she's otherwise unresponsive, and her color is much better. I think she'll be waking up any time now."

"What about Audra?" Heath asked. "She shouldn't still be unconscious, should she?"

"There isn't any 'should' with a head injury, Heath – and she was having quite an emotional shock when she was shot. Silas said your brother and your mother were hit before she was. That's the last thing she saw before she was hit."

Heath nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. I just wish there was more I could do. What with Nick laid up now too – I feel pretty helpless."

"This is a waiting time, Heath. We can only keep watch and keep their wounds cared for and let time do the rest."

Dr. Merar looked in through the door and waved his wife and Heath outside. They followed, leaving the door slightly ajar behind them. Dr. Merar moved them away from any of the doors.

"Your hired man has died," he said quietly.

Heath closed his eyes.

"We'll need to move him out of here," Dr. Merar said.

Heath nodded. "I can carry him out. Let's just shroud him good and I'll put him in the tack room while I dig his grave."

Dr. Merar said, "It's going to take you a while to do that."

"We got a soft spot out back, about a hundred feet or so away. I hear the Barkleys have buried a couple hands there already. Do me a favor. Tell Nick what's happening. I don't want to lie to him or sugarcoat it. He'll ask about everybody else, too. Please tell him the truth."

Dr. Merar said, "All right."

"And tell me the truth. Is Jarrod gonna make it?"

"He's the one in the biggest trouble now, but I'm optimistic. And I expect your mother to come back around to us any time now."

"And Audra?"

Dr. Merar sighed. "That I don't know. I don't know why she hasn't already awakened. She should be all right with time, but how much time, I don't know."

Heath nodded. "I thank you for everything you've both done. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Just be grateful the rest of the Stockton area is staying healthy," Dr. Merar said.

Heath went on to the guest room where their hired man lay. He saw right away that it was Malone, the man they had left at the stables. He must have gotten the worst of things right off.

He was not a big man – maybe only five foot seven or so, maybe only 140 pounds. He was a year or two older than Heath, but right now he looked like a little boy, face all smoothed out and composed, like he was just sleeping. Heath took a few moments to get on his knees beside the bed and say a prayer for the soul of this man. Heath had liked him. He was one of the few who had not given him grief when he first came to the Barkleys.

When he thought about that, Heath felt a panic come over him, a deep fear for the rest of his family. But again, he told himself he could not give in to that right now. Everyone needed him too much.

Heath gathered the blanket around Malone and carried him downstairs. As he took the man to the tack room, he noticed that it was growing colder and the sun was starting to look like it would be down in a couple hours. He'd have to hurry with digging this man's grave if he wanted to get it done tonight.

XXXXXX

It was growing dark by the time Heath finished his sad chore. He left the shovel for a temporary headstone and then headed back into the house.

He just washed up in the kitchen and immediately started looking for something to feed people. He found some roast beef, carrots and biscuits in the ice box. He had to stoke the fire in the stove again before he could make coffee.

Mrs. Merar came down the back stairs. "Oh, I didn't know you were back inside."

"Just came in," Heath said. "I'm gonna get some coffee made. There's some roast beef in the ice box. I'll put trays together for Silas and Nick."

Mrs. Merar smiled. "We'd better make some broth for your mother. She's awake."

Heath nearly jumped for joy.

Mrs. Merar came closer to him. "I'll make the coffee and the food. You go on up and see your mother."

Heath took the back stairs two at a time and was in his mother's room in less than a minute. She was still lying down in bed, but she looked his way when he came in, and she immediately began to cry. "Oh, Heath – "

He went over to her and stooped beside her, taking her hands in his. "Boy howdy, am I glad to see you."

"Dr. Merar told me how everyone is," Victoria said, slowly and quietly. "I honestly didn't think I was going to wake up alive."

Heath smiled. "Well, you are alive, and you're gonna heal up real well now."

"The doctor said you were burying Stan Malone."

Heath nodded. "He died a few hours ago."

"I need you to go talk to Audra now. She needs to hear your voice. Hearing your voice will help her, Heath."

Heath nodded again. "I'll go talk to her. I'll talk to her a couple times before I get some sleep tonight. We're gonna make you some beef broth and get some good solid food into you tomorrow if the doc says it's okay."

"How is Nick? I hear he was hurt."

"Aah, he got himself in between his horse and a post in the stable, but he's gonna be okay, probably be up and around tomorrow evening."

"And Jarrod? Have you seen Jarrod?"

"Yeah. He's had a rougher time of it than you, but I'm gonna go talk to him a couple times tonight, too. He's a tough man. He'll come around soon, you'll see."

Victoria began to cry again. "Oh, Heath, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I am here," Heath said with a smile and wiped her tears away. "I'll look out for all of you. I'm not gonna give up the family I just found."

Victoria pulled his hand closer and kissed it.

When Heath left Victoria, he went straight to Nick's room to see how he was doing. He was sitting up, just as he was before. He was reading, but he looked bored – and worried.

"Good news," Heath said. "Mother's awake."

"Thank God," Nick breathed. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's doing real well now. She's one tough lady, your mother."

It was a slip. Nick said, "OUR mother."

Heath nodded. "Our mother. Sorry, I'm just tired."

Nick looked more somber. "Malone died."

Heath nodded sadly. "I just buried him."

"He was a good man. If you're not careful, you're gonna kill yourself taking care of us."

Heath shook his head. "Not a chance."

"How's Jarrod?"

"Holding his own. I'm gonna go see him when I leave you."

"Audra?"

Heath sighed. "Still not awake. Doc thinks it has something to do with seeing everybody but Silas shot before she was. I'm gonna talk to her too, tell her how well everyone is, how clumsy you are."

Nick almost chuckled, but it hurt too much. "How is Silas? Have you seen him?"

Heath nodded. "He'll be up helping out tomorrow. Probably back to being the cook, which ought to help all of us."

"I'm getting out of this bed tomorrow if it kills me."

"No," Heath said. "You're getting out when the doc says it's okay. I don't have the strength to dig another grave, nor the interest."

Nick leveled his gaze at his brother. "I left you holding the bag. Didn't know what you were getting into when you hooked up with this outfit, did you?"

Heath chuckled. "Well, I didn't expect all of you to go down at once, but I'm up to it. Don't you worry, Nick. Just heal up some before you decide on any heavy duty. I'm gonna go rustle everybody up some dinner."

Nick sighed. "I'm glad Silas will be back up tomorrow."

Heath gave Nick a crooked grin and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heath was tired, tired to the bone, but he went into Audra's room to see how she was. She was still quiet and still. He whispered love into her ear, told her their mother was awake, told her everything was all right. And he kissed her forehead.

He then went to Jarrod's room to see how he was. The man was still uneasy, pulling at the covering over him now. Heath went closer. "Jarrod, everything is all right. Everyone is safe. You took the worst of it, now you rest and get well, hear me?"

Jarrod did ease up a bit, relaxing just a little. Heath felt his forehead – still warm. He brushed his brother's hair back.

"I'll be back in a while, Big Brother. You rest."

Heath went downstairs to help Mrs. Merar with the food. He realized that if he was exhausted, she had to be even more so, yet there she was, putting the coffee pot on and heading for the ice box. Surely she was about to take the carrots out to heat them up on the stove, and maybe cut up some of the roast beef to boil off for a broth for Victoria. Heath felt like a fool for being tired.

"Here," he said, "let me take care of the food."

She gave him a smile. "You've just dug a grave, and you've been running from room to room ever since you got here. I rested while you were working outside. You sit down. The coffee's ready."

Heath did as he was told. Mrs. Merar was a woman like Victoria, and like Heath's own mother. You did what she said and did it happily.

Mrs. Merar brought him a cup of coffee and then took the carrots out of the ice box. She put them in a pan with a little water and set them on the stove. Then she took out the roast beef, cut up a bit of it into cubes and put it in another pan with more water, to make the broth for Victoria.

Heath sighed as he drank his coffee. "That roast beef is probably going to taste pretty good on those biscuits."

"That's what I was thinking," Mrs. Merar said. "Cold sandwiches I won't have to heat up and our patients won't need anything but a fork to eat the carrots with."

"Silas should be back in action tomorrow, but with that broken wing, he'll need help."

"When will your men be getting back from the drive?"

"They should start wandering in the day after tomorrow, maybe some of them by late tomorrow."

"That'll help a lot. You know, Heath, the way you've jumped right in here to take care of your family – well, many men would just have turned tail and run away. But I knew the minute I met you a few months ago that you're not like many men. Victoria adores you, you know."

Heath swallowed a lump away. "I adore her. She's one special lady."

"Yes, she is. And this is one special family. They've helped Howard and me out on more than one occasion – influenza epidemic three years ago comes to mind. Your mother and your sister, and all three of your brothers dove right in and helped. There were so many sick people in Stockton – so many died. All of your family members caught it, but somehow they all fought it off."

"I've learned that when Barkleys get flattened, they get right back up again."

Mrs. Merar's expression took on a faraway, unhappy look. "I hope they've caught the devils who did this."

Heath finished off his coffee and stood up. "You come on now. You sit and have a cup of coffee while I tend to this dinner we're rustling up. If I know Nick, he's about to bellow about being hungry, and that'll get Silas jumping out of bed too soon." He poured a cup of coffee for Mrs. Merar, put it on the table, and pulled the chair out for her.

Mrs. Merar smiled and sat down.

XXXXXXX

Heath got a tray together for Silas and brought him up to date on everything. He was looking even stronger now that he knew Victoria was awake, but saddened that Malone had died. "I'll be up tomorrow, you'll see," he said, and Heath believed him.

Heath took a tray to Nick then, who said, "'Bout time."

"Just what I expected you to say, Nick," Heath told him. "How are those ribs of yours?"

"Sore," Nick said. "I might not be sleeping too well tonight."

"If you need something for pain, I'm sure the doc has it."

Nick shook his head. "I want to be up and at 'em tomorrow. I don't want to be hung over from some drug."

Nick grabbed one of the roast beef on biscuit sandwiches and bit a piece off. "Mm. Good."

Heath said, "I'm gonna look in on Jarrod and Audra, then fetch some broth up for Mother."

With his mouth full, Nick said, "You tell Jarrod and Audra I want them awake and lucid tomorrow, or I'll come in and talk their ears off."

Heath headed for the door, saying, "I'm sure that'll keep them awake all night."

Heath then went to Jarrod's room and quietly entered. There was one lamp lit, turned down. Jarrod was calm this time, looking like he was just asleep. Heath went to him, stooped beside him and touched his arm. "Jarrod? Hey, Big Brother, are you awake?"

Jarrod didn't respond. Heath felt his forehead. It was still warm, but not really hot.

Heath heaved a sigh. "Well, I suppose somebody told you Mother was awake, so now it's just you and Audra we got to bring back to us. You're gonna be all right, Big Brother, but you may have to fight extra hard to wake up and shake this infection off. We need you, Pappy. We need you to come back to us."

"Heath – "

Startled at a voice behind him at the door, Heath popped up and saw her standing there. The light from the hall kept her backlit, but Heath knew who it was right away. He ran to her and held her. "Audra, what are you doing out of bed?"

She looked weak and not entirely awake. She said, "I thought I heard Jarrod calling me."

"No, Honey, he's not awake yet," Heath said. "Let me get you back to bed."

Heath turned her back into the hall and gently walked her back to her bed. She climbed in and finally looked at him with eyes that seemed to see him. "Heath," she said as he pulled the blanket up over her.

"I'm awfully glad you finally woke up, Little Sister," Heath said.

"Is everyone all right?" she asked.

"Well, now that you're awake, we just have to get Jarrod back with us. Mother woke up a little while ago. Silas is hurt, but not bad, and Nick's ribs are giving him fits, but he's all right."

"Nick? Nick's hurt?"

"Horse squashed him in the stall. He'll be fine."

"Jarrod?"

"Jarrod is hurt and still not awake, but he's doing fine. He'll be back with us tomorrow."

"I thought I heard him calling."

Heath leaned over and kissed Audra on her forehead. "You were just dreaming, Sweetheart. I'm gonna get you some broth to eat, all right?"

"Broth," Audra said. "Yes."

"You stay awake now," Heath said. "I'm gonna be right back and I'll help you eat some broth, okay?"

"Yes," Audra said, the fog in her eyes starting to dissipate. The lamp beside her bed cast a good light in the whole room, and she looked more awake now than she had a moment ago. "I'll be all right."

Heath kissed her again. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Heath left quickly and went straight to his mother's room. Victoria was still lying flat, but she looked his way when he came in. The light was good enough that she could see Heath smiling when he came in.

"Audra's awake," Heath said and stooped down beside Victoria. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, thank God," Victoria said.

"I'm gonna get some broth for her and for you, and then we'll get you both tucked in for the night."

Victoria took Heath's hand and squeezed it. "And Jarrod?"

"Not awake yet, but he's fighting that infection off just fine. He'll probably be fine by tomorrow."

Victoria nodded. "I want to know as soon as he wakes up."

Heath nodded. "I'll tell you right away. For now, you relax and let me get you some broth. Don't try to pull yourself up. I'll help you when I bring the broth."

"See Audra is fed first."

Heath nodded again. "Mrs. Merar and I have everything covered. Don't you worry about a thing."

Victoria squeezed Heath's hand again and let him go.

Heath headed straight back for the kitchen again, suddenly realizing he was hungry himself. He decided a roast beef biscuit or two was in order before he could feed Victoria and Audra.

As soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped for a moment. He suddenly realized something else. He hadn't seen Dr. Merar for a while. The good doctor wasn't in any of his patients' rooms.

Where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Heath went to the kitchen, where he found Mrs. Merar still tending to the food, putting trays together for Victoria, waiting for the broth to be ready. Heath grabbed a biscuit with roast beef and ate it up quickly.

"Audra is awake," Heath said. "She'll need some broth, too."

"Oh, wonderful," Mrs. Merar said. "One more to wake up then. Jarrod will be awake by tomorrow. You'll see."

"Mrs. Merar, where is the doc?" Heath asked. "I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh, don't worry, he's all right," Mrs. Merar said. "He's lying down on the sofa in the study, getting some rest. He's expecting to be up with Jarrod all night."

Heath remembered the doctor saying Jarrod might be in for a rough night. He realized that after seeing that Victoria and Audra were fed, he ought to try to get some sleep himself. If Jarrod was going to need watching, he wanted to be able to help.

But would there be any time to sleep?

Heath poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I gotta thank you again for all your help. I don't think I could have handled all this alone."

"You probably could have," Mrs. Merar said. "We never know what we can do until we have to do it. You're a strong young man, just like your brothers."

"How long do you think before that broth is ready?"

Mrs. Merar checked it. "Another few minutes. I'll need you to help your mother sit up. That wound is making the muscles pretty sore. How did Audra seem? Fairly stable?"

"Yes. I just thank God she's all right. Now if we can just get Jarrod through this night – "

"Don't you worry. He'll get through. He's probably going to sleep so soundly that your main problem will be staying awake yourself."

XXXXXXX

When the broth was ready and Heath and Mrs. Merar brought it upstairs, Heath helped his mother to sit up and then went to feed Audra while Mrs. Merar fed Victoria. When Heath entered Audra's room, he found Dr. Merar there, talking to her. They were laughing about something.

"That's awful good to hear," Heath said as he put the tray down on the dresser.

Audra and the doctor looked up at him. "We were just talking about you," Audra said.

Heath came closer. "And laughing?"

"You just seem to be accident prone," Dr. Merar said. "And here you are, the only one NOT laid up."

"Believe me, I'd rather it was me and not everybody else in bed," Heath said. "How are you feeling, Sis? Up to some broth?"

"Yes," Audra said with a smile.

Dr. Merar said, "Well, I'm going to go sit with Jarrod for a while. He might very well wake up before too long. I don't want him to be alone when he does. Knowing him, if he is alone, he'll try to get out of bed to find out what's going on."

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Heath said and went back to the dresser for the broth. He brought it over as Dr. Merar went out, and he sat down on the edge of Audra's bed.

She smiled at him.

"You're feeling a lot better," Heath said.

Audra nodded. "I know everyone's going to be all right, and we have you to thank for it."

"Not me," Heath said and he fed her a spoonful of broth. "Thank the doc and his wife. They got all of you through yesterday and a big chunk of today. I'm just their assistant."

"Nurse Heath," Audra said. "I like the sound of that."

Heath held the next spoonful back. "If you start calling me that, I might just have to come up with an embarrassing nickname for you." He gave her the spoonful of broth.

Audra swallowed it and said, "All right, I give in. But you have been wonderful."

"You just sleep well tonight and wake up good as new in the morning," Heath said. "That would be more wonderful than anything."

Audra leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Heath smiled.

XXXXXXX

Everyone but Heath and Dr. Merar were settled in for the night when Heath went to Jarrod's room and found the doctor there. He was checking and rebandaging the wound in Jarrod's side. Heath did not get a look at it.

"How's he doing?" Heath asked.

"About the same," Dr. Merar said. "I'm happy he's not any worse, but frankly, I expect his fever to go up overnight."

"I'll be staying up," Heath said.

Dr. Merar looked at him. "Are you up to it? I was planning to stay with him."

Heath nodded. "I wanna be here when he wakes up." He hadn't gotten the rest he hoped for, but Jarrod needed him. He pulled the chair at the desk over to the side of Jarrod's bed opposite where Dr. Merar stood, and he sat down. Dr. Merar smiled.

"I've got some clean water in that basin and some clean cloths over there, too," Dr. Merar said and nodded toward the dresser. "If his fever starts to go up, we'll try to bring it down."

Dr. Merar fetched another chair and brought it to the bedside, opposite Heath. "You've been a godsend, Heath. Taking care of your family the way you've been – we really needed the help. Thank you."

"I'm the one needs to thank you. I just found this family. I wasn't about to lose them so soon."

Dr. Merar said, "Sometimes it seems fate just directs us where we need to be."

Heath smiled, agreeing with that. He looked down at Jarrod. "How long have you known these people, Doc?"

"Oh, many years," Dr. Merar said. "I can't tell you how many broken bones I've set – I've lost count. You wouldn't know it to look at Jarrod now, all grown up and settled, but when he was a boy – maybe between 15 and when he went off to war – he was every bit as volatile and stubborn as Nick became. Between the two of them over the years – broken bones, sprained ankles and wrists, and the schoolyard fights. But what men they've both turned into. I'm proud I kept them alive."

Heath smiled. "Were they like Father?"

"In some ways, but your father was good and settled down when I met him, more like a cross between the way Jarrod and Nick are now. Would fight like crazy if he needed to, but talk like a lamb if that would work better. He was a good man, your father. Not perfect, but good."

They fell into silence for quite a while, and Heath did start to drift off, but he was jolted awake when he saw Dr. Merar up and bathing Jarrod's face with a damp cloth. Heath had no idea what time it was. "Is he worse?" he asked quickly.

"Fever's up," Dr. Merar said, "but like I said, I expected it. He'll shake this thing off over the next few hours, you wait and see."

Heath fervently hoped he did. Looking at him now, beginning to be agitated again, even trying to push the doctor's arm away, it scared Heath. "Can I do anything?"

"Bring me another damp cloth," Dr. Merar said. "Let's get the jump on this."

Heath did as directed, and the doctor gave him the cloth he was using. Heath took it to the basin and left it in the water, to soak in more cool water.

They worked like that for quite a while, as Jarrod became more agitated. He muttered words, called for Victoria and Audra a couple times. Dr. Merar kept talking to him, telling him he was safe and everyone else was all right. Heath admired the man's bedside manner, deciding if he was ever really, really sick he wanted this man beside him.

"Don't fret, Jarrod," Dr. Merar said over and over to his patient. "You're gonna be just fine. Heath is here with me. We'll get you through this and you'll be fine in the morning."

Finally, at somewhere near 3 a.m. as Heath figured it, Jarrod opened his eyes and looked at them, frowning. The light was so soft, Heath wasn't sure Jarrod knew who he was looking at, but Jarrod said, "Heath."

Heath smiled. "Yeah, I'm here."

Dr. Merar felt Jarrod's forehead and smiled.

"The bed's wet," was the next thing Jarrod said.

"You've been feverish," Dr. Merar said.

Jarrod closed his eyes again and asked, "What happened to me?"

"You were shot, but the men who did it are gone," Dr. Merar said. "You're safe. Your family is safe."

Jarrod remembered and tried to bolt up. "Mother? Audra? Silas? I saw - I remember - "

Heath held him down. "Everybody's fine, Jarrod. No need to worry."

Jarrod took a deep breath and relaxed. He closed his eyes. "Glad you're here, Brother Heath."

"Only place I want to be," Heath said.

Jarrod drifted off to sleep in the next few moments. Dr. Merar smiled. "Fever's broke. I hate to wake him, but we need to change these sheets."

Heath nodded and got some fresh sheets. He and the doctor changed the bedding, moving Jarrod gently and toweling the perspiration off his body. When that was done, Dr. Merar changed the bandages again, cleaning the wounds and using that brown salve again. Then they covered Jarrod back up, content they hadn't awakened him.

Jarrod said, "Thanks," without opening his eyes.

Heath smiled. Light was beginning to come through the window. It was morning, and Jarrod slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was about 7 a.m. when Heath found he'd drifted off at Jarrod's bedside. He wasn't sure what had awakened him, but it wasn't Jarrod. The doctor wasn't here, so Heath felt Jarrod's forehead, and it was cool. He was sleeping easily. Then Heath realized what woke him up.

The smell of bacon. Somebody was cooking.

Heath got up out of the chair, slowly so his muscles would wake up before he disturbed them. He went out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Dr. Merar and his wife were there, and Silas was cooking breakfast, with them as his spare arm. "Good mornin', Mr. Heath," Silas said cheerfully.

"Looks like you got the go-ahead," Heath said.

"I'm just fine," Silas said. "Just can't use this arm for a few days, so I'll need a little help."

"Bacon and eggs, Heath?" Mrs. Merar asked.

"You bet," Heath said.

"How's Jarrod?" Dr. Merar asked as he sliced bread.

"Cool and asleep," Heath said.

Dr. Merar said, "I looked in on everyone else before I came down. All awake, all hungry, all anxious to get out of those beds. I think we can get Audra up before lunch, Nick after lunch if he'll wait that long, but your mother and Jarrod need to stay in bed for a few more days. Except for Jarrod, they can all have solid food, and they really want it."

Dr. Merar and his wife both smiled, and Heath knew they had really earned it.

Heath took his breakfast after he'd taken trays up to the others, and helped his mother sit up and eat. She looked so happy to put that first slice of bacon into her mouth, he thought she was going to cheer. Instead, she just said, "Oh, Heath, you are my angel."

"I'm just the delivery man," Heath said. "The angels are down there cooking in the kitchen."

"How is Jarrod?" Victoria asked.

"He's fine. Fever broke and he woke up early this morning. He's sleeping now, but I expect he'll be ready for some broth by lunchtime. Everybody's fine, Mother. You don't need to worry."

"Have they caught the men who shot us yet?"

"Sheriff's not back yet, but who knows? He might turn up any time now."

"And Audra and Nick will be up and around today?"

"Sometime today they'll be coming to see you."

Victoria took Heath's hand and kissed it. "Heath, I hope you know how much I love you."

Heath smiled. "I love you, too, Mother."

XXXXXXX

The sheriff rode in at about half past ten and knocked on the front door. Heath got there before Silas did, saying, "I'll get it, Silas. You put your feet up for a while."

Silas said, "Yes sir, Mr. Heath," and went back to his room to rest.

Heath let the sheriff in, saying, "Come on in, Sheriff."

Sheriff Madden came in with his hat in his hands. "Good to see you, Heath. How's the family?"

"On the mend," Heath said. "Nick and Audra will be up and around in a few hours."

"Nick? What happened to him?"

"Got caught between his horse and stall, broke some ribs."

"You mean everybody is laid up but you?"

"That's about the size of it. Did you catch the men who did this?"

Sheriff Madden nodded. "Three of them, one of them a hand Nick fired just before you came here. I got them locked up in town and I got confessions, but I'm hoping somebody can identify them soon for the record. I hate for that to be Audra, though."

"Mother and Jarrod are doing fine, but they're not gonna be out of bed for a while. If you got confessions, maybe you can put off identifying them for a spell?"

Sheriff Madden nodded. "It can wait a while. Is Dr. Merar still here?"

"Doc's up with Jarrod right now, Mrs. Merar's with Mother."

"I'll need to talk to him a bit, too, get more information about the injuries everyone suffered. I'll tell you, Heath, I've never seen an entire family done in like this and come out smelling like roses in a couple of days. That Barkley luck was the real thing this time."

Heath said. "Not for everybody. One of our ranch hands died. Malone."

"Oh," Sheriff Madden said sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Heath."

"I buried him out back. He was a good man."

"Yeah, I knew him."

Mrs. Merar appeared at the top of the stairs and came down. "Hello, Sheriff. Did you find the men who did this?"

"They're safely locked up," Sheriff Madden said. "How is Victoria?"

"Doing very well."

"Can I see her?"

Dr. Merar heard the question as he came down the stairs. "Victoria, yes, and Silas and Audra and Nick but I'd leave Jarrod be for another 24 hours if you can, Sheriff. He'll be fine, but he needs rest."

The sheriff nodded and started up the stairs. "I won't stay long with Victoria. Just want to let her know we caught the guys and assure her everything is all right. Doc, I'd like to talk to you once you get back to town."

"We'll be heading out in a few minutes, Sheriff," Dr. Merar said.

"So, I'm losing you?" Heath asked.

"Everyone is fine, Heath," Dr. Merar said. "Nick and Audra are both getting dressed. I told them they could come down for lunch. Just don't let either one of them get overtired caring for your mother and Jarrod, all right?"

"All right," Heath said. "I'm gonna miss you two."

Dr. Merar and his wife both smiled. Dr. Merar said, "I'll be back this evening to change your mother's and Jarrod's bandages. Just send somebody for me if there are any problems, but I don't think there will be any. Everybody's doing fine now."

Dr. Merar's hat and Mrs. Merar's reticule had been sitting on the table in the foyer ever since they arrived three days ago. They picked them up – and then Mrs. Merar said, "You know, the sheriff brought us out here. If he isn't here in a buggy now, we don't have any way to get home."

Heath chuckled. "I'll get a rig ready for you. You can bring it back tonight, Doc, and I'll get you home afterward."

Heath started for the door, but was held up when Nick appeared on the landing upstairs. "Heath, can you give me a hand? I can't bend to get my boots on."

Heath smiled at the doctor and his wife. "Give me a couple minutes to get the Merars on their way, Nick, and I'll help you out."

"Oh," Nick said. "Well, good-bye Dr. Merar, Mrs. Merar. Thanks for everything."

"Thank me when you get the bill, Nick," Dr. Merar said, and then, looking at Heath, he said, "I think Heath might be sending you one, too."

Nick grumbled and went back into his room.

Heath said to Dr. Merar, "Just pad yours a bit, Doc. You earned every cent and then some."

Dr. Merar clapped Heath on the arm. "You've earned your share, too, Heath. This family is lucky you came along."

Heath smiled, and quietly said "Thanks." And he felt, maybe really for the first time that, yes, this family was lucky he came along.

The End


End file.
